


think before

by idle_writer



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Slice of (Cyber)Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22597903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idle_writer/pseuds/idle_writer
Summary: "Well damn. That's hot."You muttered under your breath, didn't even realizing you said it loud enough for the whole crew to look at you.Even the unfairly handsome android who was bent on his one knee, fingers still near his mouth was staring straight at you.Connor RK800 x Reader
Relationships: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) & Reader, Connor (Detroit: Become Human)/Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 326





	1. Chapter 1

"Well damn. That's hot."

You muttered under your breath, didn't even realizing you said it loud enough for the whole crew to look at you. 

Even the ~~unfairly~~ handsome android who was bent on his one knee, fingers still near his mouth was staring straight at you. The analysis of whatever he put on his mouth cut short - unconciously analyzing you instead.

_Pupils dilated._

_Heartrate above normal._

_Heavy breathing._

"What the fuck? What did I told you about licking stuff on the crime scene?" Upon hearing Hank's voice, everyone stopped staring and resumed with work. 

Connor got up, apologizing to the disgruntled lieutenant, but still rationalizing that it's the fastest way to procure evidence. "I promise not to do it again...while you are looking."

"It doesn't matter if I'm looking or not. This one certainly is." Hank's eyes narrowing at you ,"The fuck was that, [Name]?"

Lieutenant Hank had always told you to stop _playing around._ You were always known to be mischievous, seemimgly not taking your job seriously, but you do - you do your job well and you close cases left and right. That's why Hank ~~liked~~ tolerated you. But ever since, Connor came. You seem to put all your ~~mischievousness~~ attention to the droid.

You tilted your head to the side, feigning innocence but when you noticed it wasn't working, you shrugged and returned to work, "Just stating facts."

And then you winked at Connor, Hank could only roll his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading ! Rated M for now, but might change in the future because I have more plans. I just love the idea of someone openly flirting with Connor, and Connor being the softy that he is has absolutely no idea. For now. Wink wink.
> 
> Also Hank is best Dad.
> 
> Let me know what you think !


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait, wait, please hold the door!" You shouted, running as fast as you could to the elevator, almost planting yourself on its wall if not for the arms that held you. 

_Please don't be Gavin. Please don't be Gavin._

"I assure you I am not Detective Reed, [Name]." 

Relief washed over you. You'd recognize that voice anywhere. He also remembered to address you with yoir name, rather than calling you detective. "Thanks, Connor! Didn't know you can read minds."

Connor gently let you stand on your own. "Even an android as advance as I cannot read minds. I can only predict through probability. You, however, has a habit of speaking your thoughts rather loudly."

"I do. Sometimes I don't even realize it," you said followed by a hearty laughter. 

A small smile presented itself on Connor's lips. He found the sound of your voice? laughter rather pleasant. 

He pulled out his favorite 1994 quarter, and started doing his coin tricks. You stood there mesmerized watching as the coin roll over his hand, left to right, in a smooth motion. He flicked the coin with his thumb, easily catching it mid-air. He turned it over, letting it slip in between his fingers and then stopping to catch it with only his middle and index fingers.

Unconsciously, you licked your bottom lip, wondering what else his hands and fingers can do. 

_Pupils dilated._  
_Heartrate above normal._  
_Heavy breathing._

And then the coin dropped. 

The sound of metal hitting the floor, almost too loud in the silent elevator, pushed you out of your thoughts. Your gaze moved to his face finding his chocolate eyes trained to yours, his LED spinning yellow. 

"Are you analyzing me, Connor?"

"I-" 

But before he could answer the elevator door pinged open, he watched as you bend over and pick up the quarter. He opened his palm, waiting for you place it there, and you did just that. What you did next, that he wasn't expecting. You pressed your fingers from the middle of his palm where you left the coin and then slowly dragged your fingers to the tip of his middle finger. You smirked when you saw his smooth finger curling ever so slightly as you reach the tip, wanting to feel more pressure or so you thought.

That's when someone cleared his throat. You looked up to the source of the sound, Lieutenant Hank was eyeing the both of you. "Aren't you two going to get out from there?"

"You're quite early today, Lieutenant." Connor dropped his hand, pocketing the quarter, he waited for you to exit the elevator before following suit. 

Hank muttered something about the Captain calling him for some case only to find you two flirting or whatever you kids are doing, and that he's never gonna go to work so fucking early ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Hank appear on all chapters? Probably, yes. I love the guy. Lol. I posted two chapters today since I've already written quite a lot, and I realized how short the chapters are.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading again! 
> 
> Feedback is appreciated but not required.


	3. Chapter 3

Your day started out great. Despite waking up late, you managed to clean yourself up, get a cab to take you to the DPD station, and miraculously get there on time. You remembered how you and Connor were alone in the elevator, his LED spinning yellow as he looked at you. You remembered the feeling of his artificial skin on your fingertips, how smooth and flawless.

“Fucking daydreaming again?”

You frowned and turned your back at him, “Leave me alone, Gavin.“

How did you end up here again? Oh right. You and Gavin were assigned a case. Multiple gunshots were heard. A man matching the description of a known red ice dealer thought to be dead months ago, was spotted fleeing the location.

"Yeah, tell that to the captain,” he said, his attention on the clear liquid splatters mixed with white liquid ones were on the floor and on the table. “What in the world are those?”

You shrugged. You noticed them earlier and had no idea as well. “Might as well wait for CSU to take samples.”

“These are artificial sexual fluid from a XX000, companion android, mixed with male human sexual fluids.”

Both you and Gavin almost jumped, both not noticing the android entered the room. Nevertheless you were happy that Connor was there.

"Hi, Connor!” Smiling brightly at him but your eyebrows furrowed “Wait. How did you know? _Oh god_ -Did you just–Connor, _oh, Connor_.”

You know he didn’t mind putting stuff in his mouth but still it bothered you a bit. ~~Not really sure if it’s because he just put some sort of sexual fluid on his mouth, may it be artificial or not, or because you were not able to witness it.~~

The look of horror in Gavin’s face was priceless though, and you wished you were able to take a photo.

He scoffed, “Disgusting. What brings you here, robocop?”

“Eden Club has reported a missing Traci, and asked us to look for it. It is still unsure if the android was stolen or if she deviated.” Connor answered. He stood straight, eyes scanning the room, stopping to catch your eyes for a moment, and then returning to survey the place. “Your person of interest was seen fleeing with a Traci matching the description of the one missing in Eden.”

“Okay. That’s it. I’m done here.” Gavin said as he headed to the door, deliberately bumping onto Connor. “I’m not gonna do your work for you.”

The whole case would probably be reassigned to Lieutenant Hank and Connor since the case involved a possible deviant. You could go home. You started to finish up your notes, eyes glued on the screen.

“Wait. Where’s Hank?”

“I came here alone. The lieutenant was in no condition to work.”

“Drunk?”

He gave you a small nod, “Completely inebriated.”

You laughed, remembering that time Connor slapped Hank awake when the lieutenant was too drunk. You briefly wondered why Connor chose not to do the same thing this time. But instead of asking, you continued typing in your pad, “So if I leave, you’ll be forced to leave as well, since there will be no detective to accompany you?”

“That is correct.”

“Do you want me to stay?”

When he didn’t respond, you walked over to him.

“Connor?” You called his name, no response. His LED was yellow. “I—I mean so that you can continue your investigation.”

That seemed to stop his thoughts, brows furrowing a little for a split second and then LED returning to blue. “Ah. Yes. That will be ideal. If it’s fine with you, _detective_.”

“What did I say about you calling me detective?”, You pouted, hand clutching your heart in a fake pained way, “And of course, I’ll stay. I like spending time with you, Connor.”

You stepped back, planning to give him the space he needed but you were stopped with his hand wrapped around your wrist. You looked up at him, his eyes were trained on the place you two connected.

And then he finally looked at your eyes. His words were simple, _and you might be overthinking_ , but they sent a sweet warmth in your heart.

“I also find your company enjoyable, [Name].”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long overdue update, I know, and I'm sorry. Please take this longer chapter than anything else I've written as an apology. Please keep safe and healthy, lovelies. Enjoy reading, and thank you always. :)

Your eyes are trained on the android sitting near you. He hunches slightly on his seat, elbows on his knees, chin resting on his clasped fingers, as he listens tentatively to Hank explaining stuff. You are pretty sure you should be listening as well, but instead your gaze remains fixed on Connor. Briefly wondering who even gave Cyberlife the right to make their androids look like fucking meals? You watched as Connor leaned back on his seat, his perfect eyebrows furrowing slightly as he voiced a concern, probably, you're not sure you're not listening. You should really start paying attention.

"...if the detective is okay with it?" Connor's brown eyes searches yours for answer, his head tilting slightly. He holds the breath he knows he doesn't need, waiting for you to respond. When you didn't give an answer, his brow furrows even more and you could have sworn his lips curved in a disappointed frown. 

Hank gives out an exasperated sigh and shakes his head at you, disappointed. 

_Great_. You disappointed both Connor and Hank in the span of five minutes. How do you tell them you didn't know what happened?   
_Hey, sorry not listening. Too busy ogling the insanely handsome android sitting just a few inches away from me._

As soon as that thought left you, Hank plants his face on his hand, trying to fight the headache that is starting to build up. You turn to Connor only to find him staring at you, a little wide-eyed. He then clears his throat, and looks at the space behind you, refusing to meet your eyes. "Lieutenant Anderson suggested that we should be boyfriend and girlfriend-"

"He suggested what?!" You almost yells, feeling heat come up to your neck.

"-as part of our cover." Connor finishes, his voice small but he quickly recovers. "I think it's a brilliant plan that way we can be in close proximity with each other without other people batting an eye but if you prefer to work with Detective Reed instead... It will have the same outcome, I think. Although I recall you not wanting to be in the same elevator as him before so I assume you wouldn't want to." He continues to ramble. "But then again, Detroit PD has a number of capable officers who will not hate the idea of having to work with you in this mission. I understand that you will have reservations with working with me. I'm an android afterall not a-"

"Connor, stop." You chides softly and immediately he stops, his LED which you just noticed was red has also stopped spinning red as it slowly blinks yellow. You reach out to pat his hand which is now gripping his knees rather tightly, the fabric of his trousers wrinkling. You wait for him to meet your eyes before giving him a big smile, "I can't imagine doing it with any other but you, Connor."

His grip on his knees loosens as he slowly turned his hand, palm touching yours. You do not miss the slight crinkle on his eyes when he smiled, his LED a serene blue.

The scraping sound of the chair reminded you that you and Connor are not alone. Hank is already by the conference door, heading out to his desk,"I'm going to be sick watching you two flirt."

  
\-----

  
And that is how you ended up on this position. In a crowded club. With Connor's arms wrapped around your waist, keeping you close as his eyes scans the surrounding.   
True enough you are in very close proximity with each other the whole night.

_You are surprised when Connor picked you up at home with Hank, of course. You were expecting to meet them at a park near the club. You sent him and Hank a questioning look once you got inside the car. Hank snickered and pointed at Connor, "Kid insisted that social protocol dictates that boyfriends should pickup their girlfriends."_

_Before entering the club, Connor offers you his arm._

_"Let me guess, social protocol?" You joked as you hook your arm to his. He gave no reply and just smiled at you._

He is extremely focused, watching, observing every person that enters and leaves the club. You are also trying to do the same, constantly reminding yourself that you're on duty. 

Suddenly, Connor releases your waist, and you wanted to smack yourself for the longing you felt when his arm left you. You realize where's he's headed, and you quickly snatch his wrist, "Where do you think you're going?"

"At the middle of that." He discreetly points at the dance floor, "Better vantage point on the floor above."

"Do you dance?"

He shakes his head "no".

"Please don't tell me you plan on standing on the middle of the dance floor... I'll come with you." 

He nods and pulls you toward the floor. At some point, he placed his hand at your lower back, guiding you through the dizzying maze of people lost in the haze of alcohol and music. For once, you are thankful for the blaring music coming out of the speakers. Hoping that the bass is loud enough to hide the thundering beat of your heart when Connor stood extremely close, almost chest to chest if not for your hand that is currently flat against the place where his ~~_heart_~~ thirium pump is. 

"I have eyes on the subject," he whispered, voice coming out a bit breathy as he regulates his voice so as to not strain your hearing. A shiver went through you when you feel his lips brush your ear lightly as he continued. "Guarded. At most three people. Heavily armed. I already called for back-up." 

He picked up on your distress awhile ago and he just assumed it was because of the mission which is odd, knowing that you wouldn't be just distressed over a simple surveillance mission. Connor peers down at you and whispers your name. You swear you're on the verge of moaning upon hearing your name come out of his lips but this is neither the right time nor place to imagine what other things that mouth of his can do. 

He plans to ask you what's wrong but stopped when he sees you look up at him. He has seen this before.

_Pupils dilated. Heartrate above normal. Heavy breathing_. 

Static rings to your ear followed by an affirmation that back-up has arrived. He notices how you force yourself to breathe a big volume of air, clearing your mind, stats normal. 

You grin, "Let's go catch some bad guys, Connor."


	5. Chapter 5

A small child you recognize as one of the officer’s daughter, runs around the floor. She is wearing a kiddie police uniform costume, her cap too big for her, must be her dad’s. You resumed your work, can’t help but smile at the child’s innocent, soft giggles. Suddenly you hear a thump. The poor girl’s cap slid before her eyes, and she tripped, making her crash to the floor. You rush to her side, helping the little girl stand. Her eyes are red and watery, but no tears fall from her eyes. 

“What a brave little girl you are,” you pat her head, while checking her out for any injuries. “Does anything hurt?” 

She shows you her wrists, and you inspected it for any broken bones or anything. Must’ve put pressure in it while trying to break her fall. “My Mama said kisses will make the boo-boo go away.” 

You take her wrists and place a kiss. “There is it all better?” 

She nods before she goes running off again, but not without thanking you. 

When you come back to your desk, Connor is staring at you. 

You give him a narrow glare, “What? I can be good with kids.” 

You hear Hank snort and you feign a hurt look. Connor only shakes his head before returning to his work, his lips turned up in a small smile. 

* * *

Everything happened so fast. One moment, it’s all going so well. You successfully made a guy, high from red ice, release his hostage. Next moment, you are on the run, chasing said guy. Gunshots are heard. Your shoulder throbbing in pain as you are forcefully tackled to the ground. You power through the pain, cautiously sitting up and then tries to peek through. Keyword is try because as soon as you did, more bullets rain on your direction, and you have to thank your android companion for immediately pulling you back down, saving your life yet again. 

“I won’t be able to get a clear shot at this rate, Connor.” 

He pauses for a minute, and you swear you can almost hear his mind gears working as his LED quickly spins yellow, before he speaks, “I can act as a decoy. Give him a distraction so you can get a clear shot.” 

You give him an incredulous look,“No way. We stay down. Wait for back-up.” 

“The perpetrator is under extreme stress. Coupled with the amount of red ice on his system, his next movements are highly unpredictable making him more dangerous. I strongly suggest we do something now, detective.” 

“You’re right,” you take his hand and placed your gun on his palm, “But I’ll be the decoy.” 

This time it is his turn to give you a look which made you feel like you have grown another head. “I can’t have you –“ 

“Look. My shoulder got pretty banged up. I don’t really trust my aim,” you explain. “ _I_ _trust you_ _._ ” 

* * *

Connor is standing by the door, watching you fumble around the pantry. He insists he makes you the coffee but you adamantly says no, that you can do it yourself. Making coffee with one working arm, you learned, is a bit difficult but you made it work. 

You lift the cup to your lips, inhaling the aroma of freshly brewed coffee – coffee you prepared with one arm. You take a sip, completely forgetting it’s straight from the maker hot. You push the cup away, the liquid sloshing around and spilling to your fingers. Before you can even hiss out in pain, Connor is already pulling you to the sink. The cold water feels like heaven on your skin, or is it his hand? His hands feel so smooth and soft as he gingerly rubs yours. 

“I told you I’ll do it.” Connor says as he pats your hand with a paper towel. His brows furrows, lifting your hand, inspecting it turning it side to side. 

“I did it. I just –“ 

You are cut off by the feeling of placing a soft butterfly kisses to your fingertips, tongue peeking out to occasionally lave at the skin. 

You stare at him in shock, eyes wide as saucers, a voice inside of you asking if you're daydreaming again, “What’s happening? What are you doing?” 

His mouth still relatively close to you can feel the velvet brush as he whispers, “Kissing it better.” 

“Oh, okay.” _My tongue got burned too just so you know._

Hank who is about to get a cup of coffee exasperatedly calls your name, “For fuck’s sake, stop corrupting the boy.” 


	6. Chapter 6

“Look, as I’ve said before. The faster you give us the information we need, the faster you can leave.”

“No, no. I won’t speak to you either, old man.”

You glare at the woman through the large mirror of the interrogation room. 

“Tell you what. I’ll only speak to the cute droid boy earlier. Is he there?” 

Connor is silently standing next to you. The woman look straight at the mirror, making you groan in disgust when she started winking and making kissy faces at your direction. She has been constantly flirting with or rather at Connor the whole time after you pick her up.

* * *

  
_You are seating at the passenger seat, eyes on the rear view mirror, regretting calling shotgun._

_“If only I knew the DPD has someone like you, I would’ve come sooner.” She is seated way to close to Connor, her hand twirling and smoothing the android’s tie. Connor is looking down at her hand, but not making an attempt to remove it or whatever, and for some reason, it pisses you off. “You can even cuff me, officer."_

_Oh that’s it. You awkwardly clear your throat so hard you feel like it will feel raw later but at least the woman inched away from Connor, but not before she gave you a wolfish smirk. You choose to ignore her, your eyes fleeting to Connor whose own set is now fixed at you through the mirror. He tilts his head ~~cutely~~ slightly to the side, as if asking if there’s something wrong. You roll your eyes, sighing, choosing to look out the window instead. How can someone be both smart and stupid at the same time?_

_You hear Hank snigger at your side. Great, even Hank thinks it’s funny now._

_“No, **you’re** the one who’s funny,” he remarks, his eyes are focused on the road but you can see them crinkle in mirth. _

_“What did **I** do?” you asked in hushed whisper for which he only shakes his head in answer. Knowing you won’t get anything else from him, you stare out your side of the window, throwing glares at random objects passing by, not knowing the android seated at the passenger seat has his eyes on you the whole time. _

  
  
_The second Hank put the car on park, you immediately bolt from your seat and onto the passenger door. Sending a sickeningly sweet smile at the woman, you escort her out of the vehicle, purposely slamming the door shut, escorting the woman into the precinct. Okay, maybe you’re still upset_

_Hank is supposed to get out of his seat when Connor speaks. “Did I do something, Lieutenant? The detective seems upset with something I did.”_

_“Oh for god’s sake, you ask her. I’m not playing cupid for both you.” Hank huffs before exiting the vehicle, leaving an even more confused android._

* * *

  
Connor suddenly calls your name, unintentionally making you send your murder glare (aimed at the woman) at him, the intensity of it making him worry even more if that’s possible. “Did I do something to upset you?”

His voice is so small you can’t help but instantly soften your eyes. You feel bad, because 1.) He looks genuinely sorry about something he doesn’t know he did and, 2.) you know he did nothing wrong .

“I-“ Your voice cracks, your throat raw both from the silence and your stint earlier. You open your mouth to explain but Hank is already opening the door. You didn’t even notice him exit the interrogation room. 

“Connor, you’re up.”

Connor just stands in his place as if he didn’t hear the lieutenant. He just stands there, waiting for you to say something

Hank clicks his tongue in annoyance, “Connor.”

Connor is jolted from his reverie. He gives you one last look then he turned to Hank, giving him a nod before exiting the room. 

When he already disappeared from the room, you let out a breath you didn’t know you held. You watch as Connor waltz in the interrogation room, voice clear, completely professional. Unlike the Connor who was standing with you a few seconds ago. You can’t stop the small smile that formed in your face. 

“He asked me if he did something to upset you.” Hank is not looking at you as he speaks. “Told him to talk to you cause I’m not playing fucking cupid for you, kids.”

It’s your turn to smirk at him now. “So why are you telling me this?”

Hank shrugs. “Because you’re both idiots, that’s why.”

Hank isn’t going to admit it but he rather have you and Connor look like lovesick puppies than kicked ones.

* * *

You sit on your desk, too lazy tired to do paperwork. Today is oddly exhausting, more than usual. Connor was able to coax the information out of the woman so at least she’s gone now. You laid your head on your desk, sighing deeply. You catch a whiff of something. Feeling a presence beside you, you turned your head to see Connor holding a paper cup to your direction.

“Ginger tea. It’ll help with your throat."

You sit up, mumbling a soft ‘thanks’, before taking the cup from his hand, your fingers slightly brushing his. 

He stands awkwardly beside your desk and again you feel bad. He seems to be walking in eggshells around you now. 

“Connor, why don’t you pull up a chair so we can talk?”

* * *

Hank drops a ton of paper at your desk, making your laughter cease. “I see you’ve kissed and made up.”

“Well, we haven’t kissed _yet_ but we definitely made up.” You quip, sending a toothy grin at Connor. 

“Detective is just explaining why our informant wanted me to _cuff_ her. Apparently, it's a form of sexual- ”

You beam proudly at Connor, nodding, while Hank grimaces at you, grumbling at how you're back to your old ways of corrupting the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I don't know if you guys read my notes (if you do, thank you!) But I just want to let you know that eventhough I'm starting to write outside of DBH, this fic is my happy place, and I'm extremely grateful for your patience and your comments (they're a delight to read). 
> 
> Anyway, have a great day to you all. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)


End file.
